


ABO番外

by HuaWeimo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaWeimo/pseuds/HuaWeimo
Kudos: 6





	ABO番外

先大概补充这里的ABO设定：

1、在青春期（13岁—18岁）会进行性别分化，会有一段时间信息素溢出，可以通过医疗药剂进行控制。  
2、暂时标记：KISS或者长时间的身体直接接触  
3、咬痕标记：Alpha在Omega后颈咬破，将自己的信息素注入Omega的腺体中，也是属于更持久的暂时标记，但是会随着新陈代谢消失  
4、成结标记：咳咳咳就是那个。  
5、完全标记指的是成结和咬痕双重标记。  
6、做了个测试，玛格达的信息素是带着阳光气息的清新洋甘菊味，杰森的是甜甜的草莓味（……），自己选的番外题材跪着也要写下去(┬＿┬)

杰森小时候有块“牛皮糖”，一块可爱的“牛皮糖”，金发碧眼，就像展示柜里小女孩们梦寐以求的洋娃娃，安静听话，除了喜欢跟着他以外没什么缺点。好吧，那也不算是个缺点。

直到他流落街头，你得明白，犯罪巷就是那么操蛋，脱离父母庇护不会有什么好结果，哥谭的变-态疯子从没少过。  
所幸没有发生什么不可挽回的事，这件事老蝙蝠确实干得不错。

之后他们再也没有见过面。  
噢，不对，还有一次，在他作为罗宾的时候，作为布鲁斯的养子可以名正言顺地找她对吧。

他还记得玛格达（对，那是她的名字，我没有说吗？反正现在你知道了）像只快活的小熊扑进他怀里，然后惊喜得像是吃到了蜂蜜“杰森，你的味道好像我最喜欢的草莓！”

刚分化确实不太能控制好，但是为什么他一个男子汉！强大的Alpha！信息素会是草莓味！！青春期的小男孩选择丢脸地落荒而逃了。

然后？然后杰森陶德死了。这段回忆重复够多遍了，没必要再提一次。

红头罩不是个会经常回忆过去的人，今天会想起这些也只是因为他再次见到了玛格达。  
在追踪黑帮头子的宴会中，穿着正式的西装，伪装成宾客之一。

记忆中年幼的玛格达与如今少女的形象重叠，她像朵即将绽放的小玫瑰，美得能吸引全场目光，还是个即将成熟的Omega。  
和从前一样，他们像是在隔着玻璃橱窗的两个世界。

杰森收回目光，刚刚也只是突然的一点感慨，他和这次目标的约会可不能迟到了。  
随手在桌子底下装几个小玩意儿，杰森悄无声息地朝酒店楼上房间找去。

不过，情况有点出乎意料。

前一刻还在宴会上言笑晏晏的少女此时正喘着气朝他挥出拳头，可惜不论力道还是速度都不够看，杰森轻而易举捏住她的手腕。眼前中指上的戒指[噼啪]爆出蓝色的电弧，只差一丝距离就要打到他脸上。

这么看其实还算可以，视线扫过趴在地上不知生死的目标，他冷静地想。

“杰森？你还活着？！”发现面前的人有着她熟悉的轮廓，玛格达不可置信地惊呼。随即又双腿一软整个人大半重量不得不倚靠在杰森身上。

“对，是我。准确的说是死了一次，又复活了。顺便还领教了你特殊的打招呼方式。所以你到底是想揍我还是想抱我？”杰森熟练地接住少女，结果被猝不及防地吻了上来。

玛格达咬住他的下唇，拽着领带将他往下拽，柔软的舌迫不及待地深入他口中，用力勾了一下他的舌，然后仿佛受到鼓舞一般加深这个吻。柔软的嘴唇不断摩擦接触，湿热的舌互相纠缠，偶尔泄出一声诱惑的轻哼。  
直到因为没学会换气而不得不退出，她意犹未尽地轻轻啄吻舔去杰森唇上的水渍。

杰森一开始有点懵，甚至不知道发生了什么，随即很快沉浸在少女热情甜蜜的吻中，用自己相较稍微多的那么一点经验掌握了主导。

“你可真够热情的。”他感叹。

“闭、闭嘴！”虽然自己的行为非常大胆，但是被对方这样调侃还是格外害羞。玛格达平复着呼吸，带着阳光气息的清新甘菊信息素的气息还是控制不住地溢出。

她抖着手费力地在脖子后面小心操作了一番，解开脖颈上装饰用的丝带。丝带松开时上面遍布的复杂魔纹闪过微光，暗藏的杀伤效果比戒指可怕得多。

玛格达垂下头挡住自己通红的脸颊，撩开长发露出脖子后的腺体，小声说道：“标记我…” 

暧昧的气氛让他忍不住深吸一口气，不断渗出的信息素挑战着理智，更何况怀中的少女发育得极好，此刻一副任君采撷的模样，说出的要求还如此引人遐思。

打住，杰森！不要乱想，现在情况明显不对，她不是在向你求欢。

大脑放空维持住表面的冷静，他如愿咬上玛格达雪白的后颈，慢慢用力仿佛即将品尝香甜水果的汁水，咬破皮肤，涌入的信息素堪比强烈的春-药。

少女忍不住发出一声甜腻的呻-吟，两人都绷紧了身体，直到杰森的信息素完全注入她的腺体，给双方都带来一种异样的满足。

明明他们衣服都还整整齐齐，但是感觉比做了什么还要刺激。

似乎还嫌气氛不够激烈一般，玛格达环住他的腰完全嵌入怀抱“不够…杰森…”强忍着羞耻，贴紧这副强大的身躯汲取勇气，“请你完全标记我。我是说，我想要你…只要你…”

情况很不正常，时间不对，地点更不对，况且地上躺着的“肥猪”也太煞风景了。

“我能得到一个合理的解释吗？”虽然这么问出口了，但杰森心里已经分析出了情况，只是他需要先开口打破这个氛围，甚至只能僵硬着身体任少女搂抱。 

临时标记终于起了作用，让玛格达从头脑发昏的状态清醒一些，面上一片坦然沉静，毫不留恋地脱离杰森的怀抱，虽然心里对刚刚感受到的结实胸肌和腹肌颇为不舍。

泄愤一般用高跟鞋的鞋尖狠狠踹了地上那滩的两腿之间几脚，她皱着眉又嫌恶地跳开。  
“我的疏忽，这个垃圾给我用了他们最新研发的药剂，对腺体作用的临时标记最多只能再维持半个小时，需要完全标记才能摆脱，这也是他的目的。”

玛格达单脚踩在床沿上，撩起裙摆，丝质的纯白长裙划过出少女优美的腿线，露出绑在大腿上的装备带，隐隐约约还能看见同色的蕾丝内裤边，她浑然不觉地取出各种零件进行快速组装。

“逆转抑制剂，一周前那还只是用来刺激Alpha让他们失去理智的药剂，这么看来他们的研究效率比正规研究室高多了，啧啧，可惜这群家伙就是不会考虑干点正事。”杰森的视线及时从她身上移开，蹲下身将地上的人翻回正面搜身，“解药呢？如果没有被标记你会怎么样？”

“你觉得他们会浪费时间做那种东西吗？就算没有完全标记也会让人变得“听话”，反正当宠物不需要多少脑子。”玛格达将丝带绑上手腕，组装完成的装置被放在地上形成一个淡蓝色的光圈。

“那么说稳妥的选择就是临时找个人标记你，还真是龌龊的垃圾。”发现这人还活着后杰森毫不留情地踩断了他的两只手骨，让他即使在昏迷中也疼得不停颤抖。

“没有别人。”少女澄澈的双眸注视着他，神色是前所未有的认真，“我本来打算完全摧毁腺体。然而我遇见了你。杰森，你是我最大的惊喜。”

玛格达手心朝上放着丝带的另一端向他伸出。

“那真是我的荣幸。”杰森配合地握住她的手，从容踏进圈中。

“一次性传送阵，我自己做的，不过还是第一次同时传送两个人呢…”  
玛格达一边小声嘀咕一边给丝带灌输魔力。

！！他才意识到这句话隐含的危险，手中的丝带微微发烫，随即他们就被亮起的光芒吞没了。

仿佛在滚筒洗衣机中经历了一次洗涤，两人在传送阵光芒消失后双双掉在地上。

“我觉得你应该加强传送阵的用户体验。”

“出…出了点小问题，而，而且这好像不是我预定的目的地。”玛格达晕乎乎地趴在杰森身上，眼前的场景显然不是她预先放置另一个端口的地方。

没有松开两人握着的手，承受了少女的体重还能仅凭腰腹力量坐起身的红头罩先生此时表情十分一言难尽。  
“真巧，这地方我还挺熟的。”杰森低头对她说，“欢迎来到我的安全屋。”

噢，那还真的是很棒棒了……

尽管很想有研究欲地想弄明白这其中的原理，但是标记的时效比她预料的更短，汹涌的7热潮迫不及待地想从她体内涌出，少女凑到他耳边结结巴巴地说:“我，我的发情期好像到了。”

杰森叹了口气，轻松地抱起玛格达，低头吻了吻她发顶，“放轻松，小公主，剩下的交给我。”

刚被放上床，玛格达便跪坐起身迫不及待地勾住他送上亲吻。第二次接吻两人都适应了节奏，充满情色和欲望的湿吻，舔舐吮吸轻咬，双唇分离不过一秒又再次触碰。

信息素开始释放，在不停的吻中，在相触的肌肤间，一点点交融。

背后的系带被松开，长裙垂落的一瞬间，玛格达紧张得全身微微颤抖，少女的羞涩让她忍不住想遮住自己，涌动的热潮又迫使她恨不得每一寸肌肤都与对方紧密贴合。

杰森安抚地吻着她，手掌覆盖她赤裸的脊背，将人慢慢压在床上，成年男性的气势在这种姿势下带来极大的压迫感。

“害怕的话就闭上眼。”  
磁性的嗓音性感得要命，说话时嘴唇碰上的侧颈皮肤一片酥麻，玛格达下意识听话地闭眼，侧过头任他施为。

杰森明白品尝美味不能太过仓促，他让要这朵即将成熟的小玫瑰在他的手中彻底绽放。

按捺下强烈的捕食欲，他缓慢又不容置疑地拉开少女遮挡在胸前的手，纤细的手腕他单手就能完全禁锢。低头从锁骨一路吻向胸前，连着小小的乳晕一起含住，舌尖将柔软的蓓蕾舔弄到挺立起来，然后坏心地用牙叼住轻扯。

从未经历过如此刺激，玛格达发出的声音又软又甜，扭动着想躲开，却又被牢牢掌控，甚至被变本加厉地玩弄那朵可怜的蓓蕾，湿漉漉的，脱离了温热的口腔后，接触空气又带来令人战栗的冰凉感，乳尖被欺负得又红又肿只能颤巍巍地挺立着。

放过这一边后杰森又公平地欺负着另外一边，此时身下的少女已经像是吸了猫薄荷的猫咪一样瘫软着只会喘息呻吟。  
他将手伸入少女腿间，触到了几乎湿透的布料，隔着内裤轻轻搔了掻敏感的粘膜，然后从侧边将手指划入，突然直接插入一指搅弄一番又迅速抽出。

玛格达受不住似的激烈地弹了一下身体，水汽弥漫的碧绿眼眸简直下一刻就要哭出来。

杰森还嫌不够地将沾满滑溜溜黏腻水迹的手伸到她面前，“前戏才开始就湿成这样，你可真是敏感啊玛格达。”说着他还色情地舔了舔手上的液体，一副认真品尝佳肴的样子。

随即他不顾玛格达生气地挣扎，拉开她双腿把最后的遮蔽脱下，将少女向床头推了推，精通枪械的灵活手指此时发挥了特别用处，紧致的入口没过多久便放松下来任他逐渐加入到三指，温暖甬道内的敏感处被反复试探按压，来回抽动挑逗，直到快感积累至顶点剧烈颤动着分泌出大量体液。

“呜呜呜呜杰森·陶德你个混蛋！”强制高潮逼得玛格达终于哭了出来，她推开杰森，抽抽噎噎地缩起身子，全身雪白的肌肤都染上了情动的粉色。

将人从里到外调戏了一番的混蛋·杰森尚且衣着完整，只是衬衣多了些褶皱。他站起身侧过头松开领带的动作格外帅气，随后一颗颗解开衬衣扣子，装作没有注意到少女偷瞄他的目光，露出自己充满力量感的上身。

“是的是的，这个混蛋等会儿就要完全标记你了。你现在倒是不紧张了。”他慢条斯理地解开皮带，拉开拉链，缓缓脱下西裤，整个脱衣过程被他刻意地放慢，一举一动都在隐晦地用自己的肉体勾引对方。宽肩窄腰，人鱼线清晰地汇向内裤遮挡的部位，紧实的肌肉不需要用力都有明显的轮廓，大大小小的伤痕让这具身躯充满了力量感和性张力，更何况他还有如此英俊的面容。

将早已硬挺的巨物释放，玛格达惊恐地意识到，他们两人的尺寸差距就像X L号的身材想穿M号的衣服。

温柔地将玛格达压回床上，杰森吻去她眼角的水光，抬起她的双腿，扶着分身在软嫩的入口处来回摩擦，顶端沾上她腿间滑腻的体液，试探性地一点点压进又退出，直到入口能将他的前端完全吞入。

他低头堵住少女柔软的嘴唇，下身用力毫不留情地闯入。玛格达的尖叫被堵在喉间，疼痛来得猝不及防。Omega的体质极快地容纳了本不适合的尺寸，甘菊味的信息素欢快地缠上了最喜欢的草莓味，诱使身体很快湿润发热，她眯着眼双腿缠上杰森的腰，下身贪吃地绞紧又松开。

对她又陷入情潮的情况松了一口气，杰森不再忍耐地动作起来，握着她的腰一开始就进行激烈的抽动，耻骨狠狠撞上少女弹性十足的臀部，黏腻的水声混着色情的肉体碰撞声。欢愉满足的呻吟高高低低，夹杂男人的喘息和穿插的dirty talk。

“找到了。”在不断的交合过程中玛格达的子宫口渐渐下垂，被进攻的猛兽触及。

看在少女是第一次的份上，他没有忍耐地尽情撞击小口，将紧闭的子宫口渐渐艹软艹开，直到伞壮龟头成功嵌入，分身根部开始准备成结。

杰森抱起玛格达跨坐在自己怀中，单手扶在她脑后让她靠在自己肩上，拂开汗湿的长发，找到自己先前留下的齿痕低头咬入腺体，像凶狠的野兽终于暴露獠牙，就着少女的重量狠狠顶弄，确保自己牢牢嵌入她的子宫，最后几下重重将人摁在身上，射精的同时牙齿再次注入信息素，终于完成这次完全标记。

第一次射精过程格外持久，玛格达捂着满涨酸软的小腹无法脱离，今晚的体力精力消耗都严重超标，导致她后面半梦半醒连杰森什么时候抽出来都不知道，腿间被喂得过饱的小口漏出些许精液与体液的混合物，在被抱去清理时甚至枕着结实的胸肌睡得更沉了。

他收拾完后续，搂着光溜溜的少女躺在床上，颇有些苦恼:发情期好像要持续一周，这家伙真的吃得消吗……

当然后来表明他的担忧是多余的。

发情期的Omega考虑到情潮来临的突然，仅穿一件杰森的体恤衫，没有发情的时候就带着工具和零件到处鼓捣，俨然将这个安全屋当做了自己的地盘。

玛格达身上“热情”的痕迹每天都在增加，行走间露出的大腿内侧肌肤满是吻痕和咬痕，腰窝还留着他动情时没控制好力道的淤青，一低头发丝掩盖下的后颈上新旧齿痕不断覆盖叠加，身体的每个部位几乎都能发现被占有的“标记”。

尽管发情时愈发粘人热情并且配合度越来越高，但一旦脱离信息素的掌控，她每天说的最多的都是安全屋的保密和防御，还有各种魔法与科技混搭的神奇装备。仿佛被放飞自由的小鸟，每天自己忙忙碌碌，浑然不觉布满情事痕迹的肉体与认真严肃神情的反差有多诱人。

所以这不能怪他做得过分对吧。

如果是从前杰森当然会专注于试验这些新装备的有趣功能，只是随着信息素不断交融深入，发情期的相互影响让他的大脑有些不受控制。

比如现在，或许一开始他对她手中的小玩意还很感兴趣，但脑子里的念头渐渐飘远，下意识考虑要不要在桌子上做一次。

等回过神时，少女趴在桌子上被他摁着不停贯穿，已经被艹熟的内壁紧紧缠住分身，玛格达自以为凶狠地回头瞪着他，眼角和脸颊都带着情动的红，含泪的眼眸像是藏了钩子，于是又被更激烈的撞击带出断断续续的呻吟。

但是不得不承认这感觉真是棒极了。

堪称糜乱的七天发情期刚刚过去。

一早醒来，杰森发现怀里的少女又不见了。他随意套上衣服走出来，不意外地发现玛格达在她新开辟的小工作间忙碌着。

“刚开始我还以为你是个精通音乐、歌唱、美术、舞蹈以及现代语文的“淑女”。”随手揉了揉她的金发。

“这些我确实会，只是说不上精通，我的达西先生。”画好魔法纹路的最后一笔，玛格达慢吞吞地整理自己的长发。

“噢~那么，不是性别歧视，只是对于一个Omega而言你学的内容有些特别，起码在我记忆力的你还是个普通小女孩。”

“然后小女孩父母去世，被作为商品收养，学习的一切内容都是为了增加商品的价值。结果商品被发现想要反抗逃跑，而他们害怕情况超出控制，所以商品被提前卖出，起码不能亏本。”

不带感情地概括完自己剧变后的人生，她突然感到腰间一紧被直接提了起来，随即又双脚腾空被向上抛起，最后落入坚实的怀抱中。

“不是商品，你是我的礼物，人生中最棒的礼物。”他露出笑容，和从前对黏住自己的小牛皮糖无可奈何时，下意识勾起的唇角，一模一样。

你也是，杰森。你才是我的珍宝。

她的人生随着杰森死亡而陷入泥沼，又在再次相遇时获得救赎。

也许在一起的过程有些仓促，但他们还有很长的下半生来继续相伴，长到足够他们确认这份感情。


End file.
